The present invention relates to an air conditioning system making use of waste heat constituted by a compound absorption type refrigeration system having an absorption type heat pump and an absorption refrigeration machine which acts for both of cooling and heating.
Waste water discharged from various factories or plants usually has a temperature of 60.degree. C. or so. If waste water of this temperature is available at the servicing end, the heat possessed by this water can be practically utilized. This heat, however, has no use in most cases because the water is cooled considerably on its way to the servicing end.
In order that the water discharged from a factory or a plant is utilized at the servicing end for air heating or hot water supply, it is necessary that the waste water has a temperature of about 80.degree. to 90.degree. C. or higher at the water discharge end of the factory or plant, but in general these high temperature energies are obtained by a heat pump making use of high level energy such as fuels, steam or electricity. To the contrary, if the waste water is to be used for air cooling as an air conditioning purpose, the waste water temperature must be 5.degree. to 7.degree. C. at the servicing end.